Of Love and Vacations
by ginger-drake14
Summary: All is well in the House of Anubis. The mask is found, Rufus is gone, and everyone's happy; except Fabian and Nina who STILL aren't together. But all that might change when Trudy gives the house some exciting news. Multiple Pairings. Rated T. ENJOY!
1. The News

**Hey guys! Here's a new story! I'll probably do a sequel to Butterflies, just…not now! This story is going to be in present time, yet kind of AU. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I glumly walked down to the dining area and took a seat next to me FRIEND Fabian Rutter and my best friend Amber Millington. Now that we had found the mask, and everything was "perfect," as Amber would say, again we really didn't have much to talk about. I mean, Fabian and I. We bonded over the mystery, but since that was over, what would we talk about? Of course, Amber and I never run out of things to talk about. We're girls, we can NEVER shut up.

I poked around at my food, not really wanting to speak to anyone. I was kind of in a bad mood. "Hey, what's wrong?" Fabian asked me. I loved how he was always caring about me.

"I'll tell you after dinner, just not right now." He nodded slightly, and continued to eat his meatloaf. Dinner, for the most part, was silent. Until Joy walked in. She pranced happily into the dining room, and sat her short skirted butt on the chair next to Fabian. It sickened me to see her cling to his arm like that.

"Hi Fabes! After dinner, you wanna come to my room so we can study?" she asked innocently.

"Uh…sure. I guess." He turned to me. "Hey, Nina, is it okay if you tell me that thing later?" I stiffened, and forced a smile on face.

"Yeah, that's fine," I hesitated. "Because the death of my grandmother can wait," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He just shrugged and went back to talking with Joy. "Excuse me for a minute," I said, standing up.

"Now, wait Nina, I have some very exciting news for all of you!" Trudy said. She had replaced Vera after Victor learned about her. "Mr. Sweet has allowed each house to go on vacation. I've decided to let you pick where you want to go." I thought long and hard about where I wanted to go then I got the perfect idea.

"I think we should go to Paris, because they have so much culture and history," Mara said.

"No, we should go to New York! Shopping!" Amber squealed.

"How about Atlantis in the Bahamas," I suggested. After exchanging a few looks, everyone in the house agreed to the Bahamas.

"Okay, then its settled. We're leaving for Atlantis the day after tomorrow!" Trudy exclaimed, then happily walked off. After that, everyone left, leaving me to sulk to my room.

"Hey roomie!" Amber greeted. I smiled faintly, then retreated to my bed. "Nina, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Fabian, my gran, everything's wrong!" I exclaimed. "Fabian was going to talk to me after dinner, and I needed to tell him that my gran died. As soon as Joy asked him to do something, he did it. Why does he like her?" I shouted, letting tears escape my eyes.

"Aww, Nina, I'm so sorry about your gran. But trust me, Fabian likes you. He's just a people pleaser. He doesn't want to let you down, or Joy down," she explained.

"But I'm supposed to be his best friend. I should come first! Oh my God, I am so selfish," I said letting more tears sting my face.

"No you're not. You just want him to be more than your friend. And trust me Nina, that will happen eventually. Besides, we're going to the Bahamas. May I remind you, there are beaches in the Bahamas? And when there are beaches, there are swim suits. And when there are swim suits, there are bikinis! You can easily make Fabian drool over you in a bikini!" she laughed.

"Thanks Amber, but I think Fabian is a little more sensitive than to drool over a girl in a bikini," I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? He's a guy! Guy's will drool over any girl in a bikini. You know, unless it's a grandma or an overweight girl, or a guy!"

"That could not be more true. Thanks Ambs, now, let's go get those bikinis," I said standing up and linking arms with her.

"That's what I like to hear," she said. And with that, we left for the mall.

_Fabian's POV_

I sighed once Joy had left. She's my friend and all, but it's off putting when a girl clings to you like that. Besides, I like Nina. I wish I had the guts to tell her how I felt. Maybe this vacation will be the perfect opportunity. All of sudden, Eddie, my roommate walked in.

"What's up? Thinking of the girls in bikinis or is that just me?" he said.

"No, I'm not," I exclaimed. He put that in my head, now I was thinking of them. Not them, Nina.

"Now you are. I bet you can't wait to see Nina in a bikini!"

"Shut up! What about Patricia? Are you thinking of her," I retorted.

"Whatever. So, what's your plan?" he asked like he knew I had a clue about what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What's your plan to get Nina back? I swear you Brits don't know the first think about love, or even friendship!" he said.

"I don't have a plan. She doesn't even like me anymore. I broke her heart," I said looking down. I knew she would never forgive me about the whole Joy thing at the ball.

"Dude, I see the way she looks at you. She likes you. And you like her. That's why you need to take your chances, because I guarantee there will be guys eying her in the Bahamas."

"Whatever," I said. Then I remembered Nina had something to tell me. "Gotta go," I said running out of the room. I heard Eddie yell at me, "Go get her," but I chose to ignore him. As I was running, I ran into someone and came crashing down on top of them. I looked down at the person, and it was Nina.

"Sorry," I laughed

"It's okay," she laughed too. We continued laughing until we eventually were just looking into each other's eyes.

"Ehem," someone said. We looked up at Amber. "I hate to interrupt this, I really do, but Nina, we have some shopping to do."

"It's 10 o'clock! You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop. Ms. Millington to your room. You two, stop fooling around!" Victor screamed.

"Aww, phooey, I guess we'll have to shop tomorrow," Amber pouted then retreated back upstairs.

Nina realized I was still on top of her, because she started acting really uncomfortable.

"Uh…Fabian, you're still on me," she laughed.

"Oh, right, uhh…sorry," I said uncomfortably. I quickly got off her, and was about to go to my room, when I remembered what I had to do. "Nina," I called after her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, uhh…meet me in the attic at midnight. It's kind of important," she smiled then walked away. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let Nina down this time.

_Nina's POV_

At midnight, I snuck out of my room, not wanting to be interrogated by Amber. I climbed up the stairs to the attic, surprised to Fabian already waiting for me.

"Hey," he said smiling. I love his smile.

"Hi," I said. There was a comfortable silence as we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh, what did you want to tell me?" he asked sitting down, patting a seat for me next to him.

"Oh, right. My gran died," I said sadly.

"Nina, I'm so sorry," he said putting his arm around me.

"It's just, she was my only family left, and now I don't have anyone," I said letting the tears fall freely on my face.

"Hey, look at me," he said. I looked up at him. He wiped the tears off my cheeks, and continued, "You're most definitely not alone. You have me, Amber, Patricia and the rest of Sibuna. So please don't say you're alone." I loved how he comforted me. I loved him.

"Thanks Fabian. I have to get going. I'm really tired." We both stood up. "Bye Fabian," I smiled.

"Bye Nina!" he said. We walked down stairs together, and an awful awkward silence surrounded us. So this is what happens when you break up with your best friend, I thought. If only he knew how I feel.

_Fabian's POV_

I watched Nina walk down the stairs. She seems so sad about her grandmother. I wish there was some other way I could comfort her besides hugs. But I can't. This is what I get for breaking up with my best friend. If only she knew how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That's the first chapter! Let me know if you have any ideas on what I should do! I kind of have this story planned out. Hint: <strong>_**Kind of**_**. It's hard coming up with multi-chapters! Thanks for reading guys!**

**~Ginger**


	2. The Shopping, The Swimsuits, The Slut

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

_Nina's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked over at Amber who, thankfully, was still sleep. I yawned, did my stretches, and walked into the bathroom. I put on my clothes, not my uniform since it was technically summer break, and walked down stairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw none other than Fabian sitting on the couch. He was reading the new edition of the Solar System is Your Friend that I got for his birthday. So, I decided to scare the crap out of him.

I quietly tip toed up behind him when, "Boo!" I screamed. His reaction was priceless. He had this look of fright on his face that no one could mimic.

"Nina Martin, you're going to be so sorry you did!" He shrieked. He quickly got off the couch and chased me around, holding his hands out to tickle me.

"You'll never catch me Rutter. I'm too fast," I screamed, laughing my head off.

"Oh, yeah? Nina, look out!" he screamed. It was actually pretty convincing, because as soon as I turned my head around, he was right behind me, tickling my sides.

"Fabian…stop…please!" I screeched.

"I will give NO mercy!" he proclaimed.

"Fabian, oww, you're hurting me," I said. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"N-Nina, I'm so sor-"

"Ha!" I yelled, turning to tickle him. "Gotcha!"

"Nina, how could you trick me," he said between laughs.

"Ok, I think that's enough from you guys." We stopped when we heard a voice behind us.

"Amber, how much of that did you see?" I asked cautiously.

"Enough," she said smirking.

"Well, I'm going to go…to my room. I have to go do my homework," Fabian said.

"You know its summer, right?" Amber asked him.

"You can never be too prepared," he lied. I knew he only said that to escape the awkwardness.

After I knew he was gone, I furiously said to Amber, "Why would you do that? You know, for someone who certainly loves Fabina, you sure do love interrupting us! Oh my God, I'm saying this, and we're not even dating!"

"As much as I love Fabina, I also love shopping, which is something we have to do. Now. C'mon, let's get the other girls," she said dragging me along.

"E-Even Joy?" I asked hesitantly.

"I know I don't like Joy, but we can't just leave her here. Plus, we can say things like, 'Nina, Fabian will love you in this,' or, 'Nina, Fabian is SO going to drool.' That will make her feel bad," she smiled.

"I don't know. Joy's done a lot of things to me, but I don't wanna be mean."

"Oh my Nina. Such the innocent American," she said touching my shoulder. I followed her up to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room. I assumed she was going to get them to go shopping.

"Patricia, stop making out with Eddie, and head out the door. It's shopping time!" She smiled. Patricia didn't even pay attention. She was too "busy" with Eddie. "Patricia," Amber growled. She went up to them, and pulled Patricia's hair.

"Amber, that hurt like hell!" she screamed.

"You made me do it. Don't blame me," Amber shrugged.

"Guys, people may still be asleep. Amber, why do you want us to go shopping early in the morning?" Mara questioned.

"Because, we're going to be there all day, duh!" Amber said. I just stood there while everything was going down.

"I'll go shopping!" Joy piped in. "I wanna get something sexy for Fabian!" She smirked, looking me directly in the eye. Amber and I looked at each other, then rolled our eyes.

"Whatever Joy, let's just go."

We all walked downstairs, and into the kitchen to find Trudy. "Trudy, we're going out shopping. I don't know when we'll back, but with Amber, it'll take a while," Patricia said.

"Hey!" Amber whined.

"Ok dearies, just call me here every hour to make sure you're okay."

"Got it!" we all said. We walked outside, and called a cab. Since there were 5 of us, I went with Amber, and Mara, Patricia, and Joy went together in the other cab. It didn't take two seconds for us to get settled in the cab before Amber started talking.

"So, Nina, what style do you wanna rock on the beach? Should you go all hipster, or girly, or like, maybe beach sexy?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to be myself," I said assured of myself.

"And what exactly would you wear as yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I would wear jean shorts, a tank top, and a bikini under it. No fancy dresses, no coverups, just that!" I said.

"And what exactly would this bikini look like? Would it have frills? Lace? Pink?" she questioned.

"It would be black, a halter, and that's it. Is that okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"No! It's absolutely not okay! You need to show off what God gave you! Not hid it all away! Fabian is NOT going to drool over that. You need a push up bikini top, and low rise bottoms. And you definitely need at least THREE dresses!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't the push up top make it seem like I'm trying to hard?"

"Well, aren't you desperate to get Fabian, but make Joy super jealous of the way you look?" she asked.

"I'm want to get Fabian, but I don't want to make Joy jealous," I said rolling my eyes. Amber was going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Ugh, fine then, but you are getting the dresses," she groaned.

"Fine," I gave in. this was going to be one LONG vacation.

We arrived at a little boutique called Bikini Perfect and Other Swimwear. I assumed we would get the bikinis first. "Okay, you each have thirty minutes to look for the PERFECT swimsuit, then we meet back by the dressing rooms to model our picks, got it?" Amber proclaimed.

"I guess," Mara and Patricia mumbled. We set off on our own, and I had to admit, it was really hard finding a bikini in a store full of bikinis.

"Nina, come look at this one," I heard Amber call.

"Which one Amber?" I asked. She gestured to the bikini she was holding in her hands. I had to admit, that it was really pretty. It wasn't too revealing, but it would work. "Thanks so much Ambs. I think I have my one.

Thirty minutes later, we were by the dressing rooms. "Since, this was my idea, I get to model mine first," Amber cheered.

"Whatever you say, Princess Pink," Joy scoffed, causing Amber to glare at her.

It took quite a bit of time before Amber came out, but to everyone's delight, she finally called, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," and "Hurry up already" and groans filled the room. Amber stepped out, and we all thought she looked great.

"Amber, I don't like bikinis, or fashion for that matter, but I like it. You should get it," Patricia smiled.

"Really? Thanks Patricia," Amber smiled. She bought some silver gladiator shoes to go with it.

"I guess I'll go next since I probably have the best one," Joy scoffed. After a minute or two, she came out wearing a REALLY slutty bikini. "What do you think?" she asked. We just nodded really fast. I think Amber and I were about to vomit. "Fabes is gonna drool over me, right?"

"That's for sure," I mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that Nina," Joy glared at me.

"Nothing, you look…great," I forced out.

"Aww, thanks Nina. Fabian's going to love it, isn't he?" she asked. She knew I hated talking about Fabian and her.

"…Sure, I guess, if he likes sluts," I shot at her.

"What?" she asked, shocked. She started walking towards me, but Patricia stopped her.

"Hey! Why don't I go next? I think I'm going to go next," she said. Joy took her seat, which was very far away from me, after she bought her see through cover up and some very high wedges. What a slut!

We waited some more for Patricia to come out, and when she did, I can genuinely say I've never been this surprised in my life. She was wearing a PURPLE swim suit. Yes, purple! Not black, not red, but purple! It actually looked pretty good on her.

"Wow, Patricia, you should wear purple more often. It looks good with your red hair!" Mara exclaimed.

"You really think so? Thanks guys! Do I have the great Amber's approval?" Patricia asked, causing us all to laugh, except Joy of course.

"Yes of course you do!" Amber cheered. Patricia bought a cover up and some matching sandals.

"Okay guys, can I go next?" Mara asked timidly.

"Sure," we all said, except Joy who just groaned.

Mara stepped into the dressing room, then a few minutes later, came out. "Mara, I love that swimsuit," I said.

"Thanks Nina! Amber?" she asked.

"I suppose I love it too," Amber said. Mara did the same as Patricia and Joy.

"Okay, Nina, it's your turn," Patricia said looking towards me.

"Okay, here I go," I said stepping into the dressing room. I slowly put on the bikini, and equally as slowly stepped out of the changing room. I heard gasps all around me.

"O-M-G! Nina you look amazing! Now that is something Fabian is going to drool over," Amber laughed, but quickly turned to Joy and scoffed. Joy glared at her in response.

"Well, thanks for that Amber. I'm going to buy this and the cover up and shoes, then we can go guys." I smiled and proceeded to the checkout counter** (A/N All outfits on my profile!)**.

Amber and I got back in our cab, while Mara, Patricia, and female Satan got back in theirs. Once again, Amber was talking within two seconds.

"Nina, I'm so happy! Fabian is going to like, love you. He is going to have his mouth open the entire vacation! AHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Amber, shh, calm down. Fabian doesn't even like me. He likes Joy. That's why he blew me off yesterday, and that's why he kissed her!" I whined.

"Okay, whatever Nina. Just don't come to me when he asks you out again, because I'm going to say I told you so!"

"Fine Ambs," I said. I took the bikini out of the bag, and examined it.

Maybe this would get Fabian drooling over me…

**There's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! I have a feeling this is going to be a fun story to do! Thanks for reading. Review please! NO FLAMMERS!**

**~Ginger**


	3. Planning and Texting

**Hola las personas a leen mis cuentos (hello the people that read my stories)! Hope you liked the last chapter! Here's chapter 3! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

As we entered the overcrowded airport, I looked around to find Nina. She was nowhere in sight. Everything had been really awkward since the breakup. I think everyone was kind of hoping we'd get back together after we found the mask, but I guess not. She wasn't interested anymore, and I don't make her happy, then what's the point?

I stopped thinking about Nina for a minute, because I was too focused on Joy. Not in a good way, though. She clung to my arm so tightly that is hurt. She wouldn't let go of me!

"Umm…J-Joy?" I asked.

"Yeah Fabes?" she said flirtatiously.

"I, um, gotta go put my luggage down," I stammered, sweat beginning to form on my forehead.

"Okay, I'll come with," she growled in a low, deep tone.

"Well, um, I also gotta go to the bathroom, too." If she said she'll come with me to that, I was going to put my foot down.

"Okay, fine," she pouted, giving up. She let go of my arm, and I walked away with my suitcase. I kept glancing around to try and find Nina. Nothing. I was beginning to wonder if she was late, or if she had ditched. I decided to text her.

_Hey. Wher r u? our flight leaves in 30._

_-Fabian_

Message sent.

_Nina's POV_

I could feel the vibration of my phone in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out, and read it was from. Fabian. I quickly skimmed the message and smiled. He was caring about me, as usual. I then did a mental face palm. I was still working my way up the escalator while my plane was leaving in thirty minutes! I felt another vibration in my pocket.

_Neens, Fabian ovr here is freakin out. Hurry up!_

_3, Amber :)_

Fabian was freaking out? Maybe this whole trip thing was a good idea. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Okay, it was more of a scheme. There were so many ways I could get closer to Fabian, and make him realize I'm better than that two faced slut, Joy. I whipped out the text part of my phone and began typing. The first message was to Fabian.

_Hey! :) I'm almost there…I'm having escalator probs. Srry! :/_

_;), Nina_

That seemed flirty enough, right? Then I messaged Amber.

_Hey girl! I'm held up at the escalator. BTW, I gotta plan to get Fabian back form Joy! Tell ya bout it l8r!_

_;), Nina_

_P.S. DO NOT show Fabian that mssg!_

Message sent.

_Amber's POV_

I felt my phone go off in my pocket, and pulled it out. I smiled at Nina's message, and quickly asked Fabian if she had replied to his text.

"Amber, is it any of your business?" he asked.

"Of course it is. You two are my BFFs! Well, Nina is my BAF and you're just my best friend!" I smiled.

"I don't get an acronym?" he laughed. I just cocked my head to the side. "An acronym is a…never mind. Yes, she did reply to my text. She's held up at the escalator," he sighed.

"I know that sigh!" I gasped quickly. "That's your, 'I'm missing someone' sigh! You miss Nina, and you just saw her like two hours ago! Fabian still loves Nina," I shouted. "Not that I didn't already know this, but for you to make it SOOO obvious-"

"Amber! Could you possibly be a little quieter?" He asked panicking.

"Sorry," I whispered. I finished up going through security, and boarded the plane with Fabian by my side. I noticed Nina still hadn't shown.

_Neens, do you mind mving ur butt! The plane is gonna leeve any min!_

_3, Amber :)_

I pressed the send button, and one minute later, I got a reply.

_I'm going as fast as I can. Its ur fault 4 ditching me 4 Alfie! You shoulda stayed with me!_

_;), Nina_

I rolled my eyes. Did she just want me to stay with her while I watched my boyfriend be around other females? I would let her do it!

_I'm sorry! I don't follw the gurl code. Evn tho I made most of it up. Just hurry up!_

_3, Amber :)_

Message sent.

_Nina's POV_

I quickly got past security and boarded the plane. As I boarded the plane, I noticed they were closing the gate. Thank God I made it in time. I walked into the couch area, and saw Alfie and Amber seated together, and Fabian and Joy seated together. They weren't even dating, so jealousy shouldn't be boiling up inside me. At least Fabian looked really uncomfortable. I decide to take the seat next to Amber, so I could continue telling her about my plan.

"Hey Amber!" I cheered. "I can't believe we're about to go to the Bahamas!"

"I know!" she cheered along with me. Then she moved her head closer to mine, so only I could hear her. "Text me the deets of your plan. I don't want Alfie hearing it," she whispered. I nodded and whipped my phone out.

_Okay, so I hav THE perf plan to make Fabian relize Joy's an evil bitch!_

_;), Nina_

Message sent. I saw Amber pick up her phone and she smirked.

_Well, wat r u waiting 4? Temme!_

_3, Amber :)_

I smirked at her impatience.

_Do u want the whole plan laid out, or steps?_

_;), Nina_

I saw her pick up her phone once more, and she typed one simple word, which appeared on my screen seconds later.

_Steps._

_3, Amber :)_

It took me a while to even type out the first step completely.

_Step #1: Walk out on the beach wearing my cover up over my bikini, and my sandals. Notice Fabian in the distance, and make sure he's looking when I take my cover up off. Rub sunscreen all over my body, while making sure he's looking at that too. Lay down on the towel I've set up, and act like I'm tanning. BTW you'll be there for the whole thing. I know you wouldn't miss it! ;)_

_;), Nina_

_P.S. Is that 2 desperate?_

I pressed the send button, and waiting for a reply.

_Naw! It seems rely discreet and stuff. He'll be droolin over you. N yes I will DEF be ther to see this!_

_3, Amber :)_

I smiled at the text, and replied with step two.

_Step #2: When Fabian comes over to you and I, you ask him if we can go swimming. He's not going to turn us down, so we'll go. I'm going to pretend I don't know how to swim, so he'll HAVE to help me! Which means grabbing onto my waist, hands, and other various places to support me while I swim._

_;), Nina_

That was my personal favorite part of the plan.

_Ooooh, I like that step! Good plan so far, Neens. More!_

_3, Amber :)_

I wrote out step three.

_Step #3: Only wear short shorts strapless dresses. When we go shopping or something casual, or just as a cover up, wear the short shorts. When the house or Fabian and I go out, or just whenever it's fancy, where the strapless dresses._

_;), Nina_

It's a good thing Amber told our cab driver to take us to more stores while the others went home.

_Teehee, awesome! _

_3, Amber :)_

I continued with the steps.

_Step #4: ALWAYS flirt with him. Be nice, and sweet, and funny, and just my usual best friendy self around him._

_;), Nina_

_P.S. Should be easy enuff?_

I pressed send.

_Shaw! U do tht ALL THE TIME!_

_3, Amber :)_

I rolled my eyes. I know she was referring to the fact that we act best friendy all the time.

_Step #5: If all else fails, tell him how I feel. Nothing's sexier than a girl with confidence, right? Right?_

_;), Nina_

I was hoping I would never have to get that step, but if it was necessary, I would tell him. I promised myself I would. Just then, my phone vibrated.

_I gess. I've always wanted u guys 2 do tht, but u NEVR DO! Once again, Amber's right!_

_3, Amber :)_

_BTW imma go 2 sleep. Wake me wen we get 2 Atlantis! I can't wait!_

I smiled, and closed my eyes tight, ten I drifted into a nice, deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the captain's voice. "This is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in about five minutes. Everyone buckle up your seatbelts, and we will begin our descent. I closed my eyes. I hated the descent.

After five minutes of silently praying, I opened my eyes to see a tall building with fish in the middle. I also saw what looked like a Mayan temple, but it had a water slide in it. Welcome to Atlantis.

I smiled out the window, looking at the beautiful blue ocean surrounding the island. I was now completely confident that my plan was foolproof. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>MY CONTEST IS STILL GOING ON! MY CONTEST IS STILL GOING ON! ENTER, ENTER, ENTER POR FAVOR (PLEASE)! Gracias para lees mi cuento (Thanks for reading my story)! I hoped you guys liked it. Chapter 4 will be up as soon I can get it up. BTW, I really really REALLY hope Fabian is Nina's Osirian. Seriously, if so, then that means the BELONG together! OMG I can't believe there aren't a billion fanfics about him being the Osirian yet. My mini challenge for you is to come up with a fanfic where he's the Osirian. NO WINNERS! MY REAL CHALLENGE IS STILL GOING ON! ENTRIES DUE MARCH 27<strong>**TH****!**


	4. Knowing There Will Be Drama

**AHH! I'm not even gonna do my usual greeting! FABINA EFFIN KISSED! OMG I WAS FREAKIN OUT! AHHHHHH! Except, of course, Amber had to ruin it. I'm so happy. My favorite couples are together! First Fabina, then Amfie, then Jara, and lastly Peddie! Joy is actually nice, and I like her! And Mick, well, let's just say I'm not all that pleased with him…ENJOY CHAPTER 4! (BTW, what does OOC mean? And BAF is Best American Friend)**

* * *

><p><em>Amber's POV<em>

I fluttered my eyes open as I heard the captain say we would be landing in five minutes. I lifted my head off Alfie's shoulder and shook Nina to wake her up. "Nines, Nina wake up! We have 5 minutes 'til we land!" I screeched. She immediately woke up with a jump.

"Amber, you didn't have to scream in my ear!" she exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes, and continued talking to her.

"Only five minutes until you get to put your plan into action," I whispered winking. This trip was going to be filled with drama, I just knew it.

After the plane landed, Alfie, Nina, and I walked off. As Nina and I walked past Joy and Fabian, we both scoffed at them. I knew they weren't dating, but Nina didn't. I didn't want to hear her denial that they weren't dating, so I just played along. She really should just skip to the last step, because that's the only way Fabian would know. I should know this boy stuff. I mean, I'm Amber Millington for crying out loud!

Nina and I went our separate ways, as we had to go get our luggage. Alfie and I walked hand in hand to the baggage claim. As much as I love Alfie, he should do something about his sweaty palm issue.

"Here you go, my queen," Alfie said bowing down to me while handing me my luggage.

"Alfie, get up!" I whispered. I finally gave up and had to pull him off the ground.

"Geesh, sorry Ambs. I'm just trying to prove to my girlfriend what a worthy suitor I am," he said kissing my hand. I giggled in response. As much of a goof he was, he always makes me feel warm inside. A feeling Mick never gave me.

"Aww! Thanks boo, you're the best!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. We walked off in a rush, aware that our house members had already left for the hotel.

_Nina's POV_

I walked into our hotel, and gasped at what I saw. Our hotel was beautiful. There were paintings of the mythical city, Atlantis. Blue was everywhere. They even had an entire fish tank filled with exotic fish that I had never seen before. This place surely lived up to the themes it was trying to pursue. I looked eagerly at my watch and noticed Amber and Alfie hadn't arrived. Right on cue, they waltzed in the door.

"Sorry we're late. Alfie here had to stop for a bathroom break," Amber said to Trudy as Alfie turned red.

"Oh, it's okay dearies," Trudy said sympathetically. "Now, everyone, go to your rooms and unpack, change out of your warm clothes, and rest for a while. After two hours, meet me in my room, and we'll go over the basic rules. You will be sharing with your roommates from the house," Trudy said to all of us. She handed us our room keys, and we were off.

Amber and I stood outside our room, not really sure if we wanted to see it. "I'm afraid it's going to be horrible compared to the rest of the hotel," Amber stated bluntly.

"I don't know. But, we'll never know until we go in," I said leading her to put in the key card.

"Oh, alright. But if it's not pink, I'm DEMANDING a room swap," she said, before sliding in the key card and pushing open the door. Then, we gasped. "O.M.G! It's pink!" Amber practically yelled so the whole island could hear her.

"Calm down Amber. Let's just get unpacked, and take a nap. Which bed do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't care. I know you like to be cold, so you take the one by the air conditioner," she smiled. I nodded, and put my suitcase on top of the bed. I quickly changed into my pajamas, set the alarm on my phone for two hours, and dozed off into a wonderful sleep.

_Nina's Dream_

_My feet burned as the hot, hot sand came in contact with the soles of my feet. I watched the ocean waves move back and forth. I moved closer, and closer to the shore, letting the water move onto my feet, cooling them. I felt someone come up behind me and grab me by my waist, spinning me around. I looked up to see Fabian. "Hey beautiful," he said dreamily._

"_Hey," I said back, in a more flirty tone._

"_You ready go for a swim?" he asked._

"_Only if you're there to hold me," I smiled, putting my hands around his neck. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me deep into the water. After he set me down, I noticed my feet were still touching. I sighed with relief. I hated not feeling the mushy sand beneath my feet. "Hey Fabian," I said causing him to turn around._

"_What's up?" he asked. I smirked. I pushed the salty water towards him, causing a big splash. "You didn't just do that?" he asked, laughing._

"_And what happens if I did?" I asked, smirking. My question was answered as he pushed the water towards me. We continued this all out splash battle until some water got in my eye. "Ow!" I screeched in pain._

"_What, what is it?" he asked, hurrying over to the spot I was in._

"_My eye. It burns. I think there might be some salt in my eye." He lifted my chin so he could get a better look. We were staring into each other's eyes, until we started leaning closer and closer…"_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I hate the person who invented alarms right now. I lazily got up off the bed, and noticed that Amber didn't receive my wake up call. She was still lying there like a log. So I threw a pillow at her. "Amber! Ambs, wake up now!" I scream.

"Nina! Don't do that to me!" she said.

"Now you know how it feels to be woken up by screams. Now get dressed, we need to be in Trudy's room in 15 minutes," I exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes, and resumed to get out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and went to bathroom. After we were both done getting dressed, we walked out of room, and to Trudy's room.

"There you are dearies!" Trudy said. "You're the last to get here, but that's all right. I'm cool," she said. Amber and I both giggled as we sat on the carpet of Trudy's room. Amber found a place beside Alfie, while I sat by Fabian. He smiled at me, and I felt a blush creeping onto my face. Trudy began explaining the rules. "Okay, these rules are required by Mr. Sweet, so don't get mad at me. You must be back at the hotel by ten o'clock every night until we leave. So back here by ten for the next three weeks. Everyone got it?" We all nodded. "Okay, next, you must check in with me before you go somewhere. You can call, text, and tell me in person, but you MUST tell me prior to doing an activity. Next, we will meet at a certain restaurant every night at 6 pm. Breakfast will be served at 9 am, and you can go anywhere for lunch. Just remember to notify me first. Oh, and you must have an Anubis house resident with you AT ALL TIMES. Okay, with that settled, go have fun. Go to the beach, the arcade, the water slide, the dolphin show, anything! Have fun," she exclaimed. With that, we walked out of her room.

I was stopped on the way out of Trudy's room by a familiar, brown haired, blue eyed boy. "Nina, would you…fancy going to the beach with me. I know Amber and Alfie are," he stuttered.

"Yeah, you should come with us Nina," Amber interrupted, winking at me. I could tell where she was getting at.

"Yeah, I'd love to come. Just let me go get changed. See ya there," I said in a flirty tone. I waved goodbye as I headed for my room.

Time to put my plan into action!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm going to put an OC in the story. HE has to be Nina's best friend, and HE has to be in the Bahamas for a reason. And if you don't know why I'm capitalizing HE, I would like for it to be a guy ;)<strong>

**OC Format**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Other Physical Features:**

**Personality:**

**Relationship with Nina:**

**I only need one OC, so don't freak out about it. Thanks to Mystery Angle for this idea! Can't wait to see what you guys come up with. BTW, I'll be in the mountains for spring break (-_- I don't wanna go) and I don't know if I'll have WIFI. So don't freak! It's only 'til Wednesday. If I do have WIFI I will definitely update. If I don't, I'll write the story, and update as soon as I get back THANKS FOR READING! Review please!**

**~Ginger **


	5. A Shocking Discovery

**Hey guys! I'm stuck in a hotel room in Arkansas and I feel like crap. Sucks for me. But lucky for you guys, I got WIFI. Here's chapter 5! ENJOY! OH, and BTW thanks to FabinaxJara-SiBuNa for their OCs!**

_Patricia's POV_

Eddie and I walked hand in hand towards the beach after we went back to our rooms to change. I guess you could say our relationship was going good. I mean, it's kind of awkward that he's supposed to be Nina's protector, but I would never tell him that.

When we got to the beach, the first thing Eddie did was take off his shirt. I stood there like a fool. I could feel my eyes widen, and my mouth drop. This was definitely not something I would do. "Wow, Yacker, never took you for the kind of girl to gawk at a boy," he smirked.

"Shut up weasel," I said rolling my eyes. I took my cover up off, and I could feel Eddie's eyes on me. "Wow, Weasel, never took you for the kind of guy to gawk at a girl," I said mimicking his voice. He rolled his eyes, and started to spray me with water. I never should've bought him those water guns.

_Nina's POV_

I trudged in the thick sand onto the beach. I don't think my flip flops were all that great for walking in sand. I was followed by Fabian, and Amber and Alfie were beside me, mocking me with their love. Why couldn't that be Fabian and I? Why did we have to break up? It's my fault we're in this situation.

As we got closer to the water, Amber stopped and decided this was a good place for us to put down our stuff. "Okay, now Nina you put the blanket down, Alfie you put the umbrella in the sand, Fabian, you put out the sunscreen and stuff, and I'll supervise!" she squealed. "Best vacation ever!" We groaned, but stupidly continued to follow her orders. Okay, that's great. Now I'm going to lay down and tan!" she said after set up everything. Amber and I took our cover ups off. I saw Amber wink at me. I gave her a confused look, and her eyes gestured over to Fabian, who was staring at me with his mouth open. Alfie was doing the same to Amber.

"Alfie, stop staring!" Amber screamed at Alfie. Alfie closed his mouth and ran towards the water. Fabian, however, still didn't cease to quit. I gave him a small smile, and he stopped staring. I sat on the blanket with Amber, and I continued to whisper to her.

"Say you want to go swimming," I whispered.

"What do you-"

"Just say it please!" I whispered/yelled.

"Hey, I want to go swimming. Fabian, Nina, you want to come with?" she asked.

"Sure," Fabian said shrugging. Okay, step 2 of plan was officially ago.

"I-I don't know. I can't really swim," I said, looking uneasy.

"Well, I can't teach you, I'm not a very good teacher," Amber shrugged and left for the water. I stayed behind with Fabian, and sat back down on the blanket.

"You know, I was on a swim team once," Fabian spoke up. "I could teach you, if you want?" he smiled.

"Really? I'd love that! Thanks," I said flashing him a smile. He grabbed me by the hand, and helped me up. We slowly made our way to the water. I remembered to act as scared as possible, because I really wanted to be convincing with my whole fear of water and stuff. Before we left, Fabian took his shirt off, and now it was my turn to do all the staring. He actually had a nice set of abs. Like, really nice. Really. Nice.

"Niiina," he called. "Nina, are you okay? You kind of zoned out." Fabian waved a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention away from his abs.

"What? Oh, right, umm, let's go!" I stuttered. Smooth Nina. Really smooth.

We slowly made our way to the water. When we got to the shore, I stuck my toe in the water, and pretending to be scared out of my life, I exclaimed, "You know what, I think I like it better on land. Why don't we-"

"Nina, I'm right here. I won't leave you," he cut me off, smiling. He held his hand out toward me, and I happily grabbed it. I saw Amber and Alfie splashing each other, and giggling. I saw Alfie pick Amber up, and throw her. She came up and slapped him. I hoped that would be Fabian and I sometime during this trip. Well, not the slapping part. I would laugh if he did that to me.

We walked, hand in hand, deeper in the water. When it got to my knees, I said, "You know what? This is perfect right here. I think I'm going to stay here!"

"Nina, come on. I'm right here, remember." He was being so sweet to me. I felt really guilty for lying to him, but I couldn't let my emotions get in control of my plan. Wow, I really sound like a deceiving bitch.

"Okay, but only because it's you," I smiled. We continued our quest deeper and deeper into the water. When it was up to my chest, I started to move around. "Wow, this is great!" I said, doggy paddling. "Why didn't I discover this sooner?" Fabian laughed at my swimming techniques. I was a really good doggy paddler.

"Okay, let's get back to the shore. I think we've had enough swimming for today," he laughed.

After we got back to the shore, I saw Amber soaking in the sun, and Alfie fanning her. Fabian and I laughed at them, and sat down on the warm sand. Then, I got an idea. I grabbed a handful of sand, and plopped it on Fabian's lap. He laughed at me as I continued to cover him in sand.

"Okay, Miss Martin," he said getting up, and dusting the sand off him. "It's my turn now," he laughed, grabbing another hand full of sand, and putting it on my lap. I laid down, and just let him cover me in sand. When I was completely covered, he doubled over laughing. "You…look…ridiculous," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing sand at him. "Just get this stuff off me! I can't even stand up," I laughed.

"Your wish is my command," he said bowing down. I rolled my eyes, and threw some more sand at him. He started scooping the sand off me, and when we finally got down to my stomach, his hand brushed against it, and I jerked and giggled. "Oh, so someone is ticklish on their stomach, aren't they?" he smirked.

"Don't you dare," I warned, a smile creeping on my face.

"Too late!" he yelled. Before I knew it, his fingers were poking at my stomach, causing me to jerk and twist and laugh even more.

"Stop…it!" I yelled.

"I show no mercy Nina Martin," he cackled. I finally got up the strength to push him to the ground. He got up as I brushed the rest of the sand off me.

"You're a horrible person Fabian Rutter!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well…" he smirked. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a decade. We slowly started to lean in, but we were interrupted by an American voice.

"Nina? Nina Martin, is that you?" said the voice. I pulled away from Fabian, blushing my head off. I turned around and screamed.

_Fabian's POV_

"TJ!" Nina screamed, running toward a tall boy, with black, spiked up hair. He picked her up and spun her around. I felt a pang of jealousy run through my veins. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"I'm in town for a surfing tournament!" TJ, I think was his name, said.

"Umm, Nina, who's this?" I asked, jealousy flowing all over my body.

"Oh, this is Thomas James Carson, but everyone calls him TJ. He's my best friend from California," she said smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "TJ, this is Fabian," she said gesturing towards me.

"Hey," TJ said, holding a hand out to me. I shook it reluctantly as Amber and Alfie came over.

"Nina, who's this?" Amber said.

"Amber this is TJ, TJ this is my best friend Amber and her boyfriend Alfie." Amber waved at them while Alfie just gave a subtle "sup." "I can't believe you're here!" Nina said hugging him again. I just decided to walk away. I knew they liked each other. I might as well just let them make out without me there.

I left the beach completely, and walked back to my room.

_Nina's POV_

I was so wrapped up in TJ, that I didn't even notice Fabian had left. I couldn't help but feel that there was this awkward tension. Was Fabian jealous of TJ and I. That would be stupid, because TJ and I are best friends. Besides, he has a girlfriend back home.

I walked up to my room with TJ, leaving Amber and Alfie on the beach. "So, did I mention how glad I am that you're here?" I asked smiling when we got to my room.

"About ten times," he laughed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here! When's your surfing competition?" I asked.

"Next Thursday. You gonna come watch me wipe out the competition," he asked.

"Of course I will," I said, punching TJ's arm. That was a thing we did to each other. That's actually how we met. One day when we were five, he was dared to punch a girl. He chose me, and lightly punched my shoulder. I responded by punching him ten times harder sending him the ground. The teacher came running out, and I told her that he punch me first. We both ended up in the office. I don't know how, but we became great friends after that.

"Okay, I have to ask you something," TJ asked.

"Shoot."

"This Fabian guy, are you two, like, dating?" I felt my cheeks go hot.

"W-what, no we aren't actually. Fabian's the one I told you about. The one that I broke up with," I said looking down. I felt my eyes start to water.

"You didn't want that to happen, did you?" TJ knows me too well.

"Not really. We said it was mutual, but I don't know," I shrugged.

"Look, you need to get your ass out there and tell him how you feel. Now. I saw the way you looked at each other when after he tickled you. I saw how you two almost kissed. I decided to cut in in that moment. I can't stand to see my baby sister grow," he said pinching my cheeks. I gave him another punch to the arm, only this time, much harder.

"Just because you're 2 months older than me, doesn't make me your baby sister," I laughed. "Do you really think I should tell him, because I had this whole plan and-"

"Tell him. Your plans are crap. I should know," he laughed.

"Thanks TJ." I hugged him, and went down to dinner, since it was time for us to eat. "You wanna eat dinner with us? I can introduce you to everyone," I asked.

"Sure, no problem."

When we got down to dinner, I saw Fabian. And Joy. Holding hands. I immediately went up to Fabian.

"Hey Fabian. Why are you two holding hands?" I asked cautiously.

"Because dumb ass," Joy spoke up. "We're dating!" she smirked. I look to Fabian, who gave me a snotty nod. I could feel my cheeks go hot, and a tear fall on face. I turned around and ran to my room, not caring if Fabian was calling my name.

**Thanks for reading guys! DRAMA! Go on twitter (if you have one) and trend #weneedhouseofanubisseason3! K, bye! Oh, and my contest is still goin on!**

**~Ginger**


	6. Love Hurts Literally

**Hey guys! I'm uploading another chapter today! Still in that same hotel room. Still sick. Yep, that's my life! Here's chapter 6! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I watched Nina run away in tears. It killed me. It felt like someone had stuck a knife through my heart. It scared me even more to see TJ's reaction.

"Dude, big mistake. You hurt my best friend, you hurt me," he growled. Wait. Best friend?

"What do you mean best friend? I thought you two were dating," I asked confused.

"Gross. I mean, Nina's pretty and stuff, but she's like my sister. I wouldn't date my sister," he explained.

"Oh, dammit. I messed everything up," I said running off towards Nina.

"Fabes, wait, what about our agreement?" Joy said grabbing onto my arm.

"Let go of me Joy. I don't love you. I love Nina. We only made that agreement to make her jealous. Now let go of me," I sneered at Joy and pulled away from her grasp. But I was pulled back by TJ.

"Dude, I would let her calm down for at least a day or two. She's going to kill you after. She doesn't cope well after her hearts been shattered into a million pieces." I flinched when he said, shattered into a million pieces. "Just leave her. She'll talk to you when she's ready. You really don't know anything about girls, do you? I should know this stuff. I have a girlfriend," he said and I choked on my own spit.

"So not only are you two not dating, but you would have no reason to, because you're already dating someone," I exclaimed sitting down and mumbling random stuff under my breath.

"Does anyone want to tell me why Nina just left in tears?" Amber said, sitting down. I just groaned. If I tell her, I'll have two girls who want to kill me. "Fine, but I'm going to find out eventually. I'm going to talk to Nina," Amber said, getting up. I wish I'd never made that arrangement with Joy.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Fabes," Joy said to me in her unsettling swimsuit._

"_H-Hi Joy. I need to ask you something," I stuttered._

"_Okay," she replied flirtatiously, touching me gently on the arm. I immediately pulled away, causing a frown to form on her face._

"_Will you pretend to go out with me to make Nina jealous?" I said really fast._

"_Fine, but I get the full experience. That means holding hands, hugging, and of course kissing," she winked. I felt sick to my stomach. _

"_Deal," I said._

"_Great," she squealed kissing me on the cheek._

"_Only when Nina's around, please." _

"_Fine, be that way," she scoffed, then turned around. _

_End of Flashback_

I'm a failure with women.

_Mara's POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about Jerome. No, correction, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the beach with Jerome. I feel like such a cheater. I told Mick that I didn't think this long distance relationship was working, but we hadn't officially broken up. I was so confused. About Jerome, about Mick, about the beach incident, about everything.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on a towel in my swimsuit when there was a sudden shade covering my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Jerome standing above me._

"_Hey Jerome," I said happily. Lately, I'd been having these confusing feelings towards him. I don't know, it's weird._

"_Hey Mara! Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. I nodded and he sat down. _

"_It's a beautiful day out here," I said._

"_I guess, but nothing could compare to you," he said, but covered his mouth immediately after saying it. _

"_Oh, so you think I'm beautiful now?" I asked, smirking._

"_Well, of course," he smiled. I looked into his deep, blue eyes and kissed him. I couldn't believe I was kissing Jerome Clarke. It felt wrong, it felt bad, it felt amazing. To my surprise, he actually kissed me back. I felt sparks everywhere. Mick never made me feel like this. We pulled away, both blushing._

"_Wow," was what we said at the same time. _

_End of Flashback_

Why is life so confusing?

_Nina's POV_

I slammed the door to Amber and I's room. I crawled on my bed, and started sobbing so hard, I swear the people from the lobby could hear me. I was so upset. I thought Fabian still liked me. I thought when we were leaning in today at the beach, he actually wanted to kiss me. I feel like a failure. My planned failed, and my love life failed. Suddenly, I heard a knocking at the door.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Umm, it's my room, and you have both the keys, so I need for you to open the door." I sighed. It was just Amber. I sulked off the bed, and opened the door slowly. "Nina! What happened to you? Why are you crying? It's Fabian, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded, and hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"I just thought, he liked me," I sobbed.

"Nines, come sit with me and tell me all about it," she said. We walked over to the bed, and I continued to cry. I couldn't stop crying. "And why would you think Fabian wouldn't like you? He's in LOVE with you!" She screamed.

"No he's not. He's…dating…JOY!" I yelled between sobs.

"What! That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. Why, he was just yelling at Joy downstairs. Something about their plan not working. I don't know. I turn to mush when Alfie kisses my nose," she said in a dreamy tone. Wait a minute. Their plan? Fabian only "dated" Joy to make me jealous. What a jerk!

"Their plan?" I asked.

"Yeah," Amber shrugged.

"Nina," I heard from outside the door. Fabian. "Nina, please answer the door."

"Glad to," I said standing up. I opened the door, and walked out, slamming it behind me. "Fabian, I am by no means happy with you. You played with my emotions. You used Joy to make me jealous!"

"You know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do! I can't believe you would do something like that!" I screamed on the verge of tears again.

"Nina, please. I only did it, because I was jealous of you and TJ!" he screamed.

"Me and TJ? We are JUST friends! Weren't you there when I said that?" I yelled. We were officially both yelling.

"You and I have been saying that for ages now, and we both know there's something more between us!" I stayed silent for a minute, trying to take in what he had just said. He had a good point, but my emotions were so mixed up, and I was confused. I didn't know what to believe.

"I don't care!" I said, turning around, and walking away.

"Yeah, turn around, like you always do," he mumbled. I turned back around.

"What! I never walk away from my problems!" I screamed.

"Oh I know. Just your problems with me. You're too scared to admit your real feelings, so you just avoid them!" he screeched.

"I don't! I don't! I DON'T! That's a complete lie," I said walking away once more, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Then come up to me and admit your real feelings Nina Martin!" he yelled. So I did.

"Fine," I said. Then I slapped him hard across the face. "As long as I've known you, you've never been so cruel, harsh, and judgmental. You want to know my real feelings? I hate you Fabian Rutter!" I yelled. "Go back to your little 'girlfriend' or whatever she is, because as far as I'm concerned, we will never happen. EVER!"

"That's the way you want to play? Then I hate you too!" he yelled, his face red and tears forming in his eyes. I just closed my room door, and locked it, adding another silent "I hate you." But it wasn't true. I loved him. I still did. But it was too late now. I just ruined a perfectly good relationship.

_Fabian's POV_

"I hate you Fabian Rutter!" Nina yelled. I swear I could hear my heart breaking. I had pushed Nina to her limit. Now it was ruined. I ruined the last chance of us ever getting together again.

"I hate you too!" I yelled. It was a complete lie. I loved Nina. Nothing could change the way I felt about her, but there was nothing I could do. We had both stated our feelings, and we weren't looking back.

I don't even know if we'll ever talk to each other again. As I walked away from her, I started bawling. I never knew love could hurt this badly.

* * *

><p><strong>More drama! Will Fabina pull through? Or will it all turn into one big mess? Thanks for reading, and review.<strong>

**~Ginger**


	7. Making Up, But Breaking Up

**Hello pupils! Thanks for all your reviews! Now…I shall respond!**

**BananaBubbles98: Oh I know! It pained me to write that! It was like a little piece of me died. But I love drama! And thanks! I try to make it good for you guys!**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: Heheh, sorry (:**

**Acfprincess: Thanks!**

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: No problem! I really loved your OC! Hehe, they could kiss and make up…BUT…they could continue fighting! *lightbulb* **

**itz-me-and-drama: Haha, you'll have to wait for this chapter! And thanks! I'm already starting to feel better!**

**yousmellsofruity: haha! Thanks! I try! This story is NOWHERE near the level of Butterflies right now. *hint, I said RIGHT NOW! *evil laugh* anyways, no one really sucks at writing! Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling! Oh yeah, Journey quote! And thanks. The vacay is actually pretty good! BTW, I've never gotten to tell you this, but I LOVE your fanfic screen name!**

**gummygobs: Thanks! IDK how long its gonna be. I feel like I rushed Butterflies, so I'm gonna try to stretch it out some more. Over 10 chapters I know this for a fact! And yeah I'm in Arkansas!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I shut, no slammed the door of my hotel room, sinking down while leaning against the wall. I was sobbing my eyes out. "Nines! I heard everything! I'm so sorry!" Amber exclaimed.

"You were eavesdropping?" I asked, tear falling on my face.

"No, you were kind of screaming at each other," she shrugged.

"Amber, can you leave me alone. Or, can you send TJ up here. I need a guy's opinion on this," I sobbed. Amber eagerly nodded, then pranced down to the restaurant, leaving my red, tearstained self behind.

_Amber's POV_

I ran downstairs to the crowded restaurant. The first person I saw was the jerk himself, Fabian Rutter. "You," I said pointing to him. "You break Nina's heart, and you have the balls to come back down here and act like nothing happened? You stupid asshole!" I yelled.

"Amber, please, you don't understand…" Fabian pleaded, but I would have it.

"Never mind. TJ, will you go talk to Nina. She said she needs a guy's opinion to help her," I smiled. I couldn't help but notice Fabian's face stiffen. He looked mad, as he clenched his fists, and his face turned red. I mentally laughed at him. It's karma telling him not to break girl's hearts. Especially one who loved him!

TJ stood up, and ran to his room. I thought he wouldn't be out for a while, and took his seat. "So, what are we eating?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me funny. "What?" I asked, confusion obviously showing on my face.

"What did naïve little Fabian do this time?" Jerome asked.

"I'm right here you git!" he screamed.

"He broke Nina's heart…again!" I said my voice hard.

"Amber, you don't have to tell everyone. Please, you have to hear me out," Fabian pleaded.

"No, no I won't. Nina may put up with it, but I don't. She's forgiven you way too many times. I refuse to, because you just don't seem truly mean it when you say you're sorry," I defended. Fabian remained silent. He just stood up, rather calmly, and exited the restaurant. Amber Millington's number one rule when it comes to boys: use guilt!

_Nina's POV_

I sat on the bathroom floor, drowning in my own tears. I wish I could take back everything I said. I should've just told Fabian how I felt, instead of telling him what I did. I've ruined every possible chance of us ever being together. Well, he said he hated me too, but that was probably out of spite and shock that I said it. Crap, I screwed everything up again. My thoughts were shaken by a knock on the door. "Nina?" someone called. I let out a sigh of relief. TJ.

"I'm coming," I blubbered. I slowly opened the door, not wanting TJ to see my like this.

"Nina, I've known you for eight years. I've seen you at your worst," he laughed. I returned his laugh with a scowl, to show him this was no laughing matter.

"I have to ask you something," I said.

"Shoot."

I took in a deep breath before continuing. "Say you loved this girl, and this girl did something awful to you. You said some things, then she made you angry and you said something you didn't mean. How would you fix it?" I asked.

"That depends. What did I say?" he asked.

"I hate you…" I trailed off. His face hardened.

"You said you hated Fabian? So that's why Amber was biting his head off. But why? You were the one that said it…"

"Because he said it too out of spite and anger. If I hadn't said it first, neither would he!" I screamed, more tears burning my red face.

"Nina, if you want my advice, go talk to him. He's seems to be a wreck too. He was abnormally angry at dinner. I've only known the guy for two hours, but he doesn't seem like someone who would get angry easily," he explained. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Eddie," Eddie said. I opened the door hesitantly. I didn't really want to see Fabian's roommate right now. "So I just went to check on Fabian, and he's in there crying his eyes out. He keeps muttering things like, I'm sorry Nina, and, I love you so much, and, you mean so much to me. It's actually kind of weird. The point is, he is a wreck right now."

"So why are you here exactly?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd tell you," he shrugged and left.

"Still think I should talk to him?" I asked, turning to TJ.

"Yes, that's what I would do. If I was a girl, of course," he laughed. He made me smile for the first time in over an hour.

"Thanks bro," I said running up and hugging him.

_Fabian's POV_

I was in my room holding a picture of Nina. I kept telling her how much I loved her and how sorry I was. Too bad it wasn't the real Nina. I kept praying that Nina would somehow be here. I prayed that she would talk to me. But that wasn't going to happen. Or so I thought.

There was an abrupt knock on my door, which got me out of the bathroom, and up to the door. I opened the door, and gasped. Standing there, right in front of me, was the one and only, Nina Martin, the girl I was in love with. She looked to be in the same state as I was. Her eyes red and puffy, her face also red, and her hair a mess.

"Nina," I breathed.

"Fabian," was all she said. Her voice was hard and stiff, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Nina, do you want to come in?" I asked. She only nodded, and entered the room. "I wanted to say how sorry I was."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one that said I hated you. You only said it, because you were angry. I just want you to know that I don't hate you Fabian. You're my best friend, and I could never hate you! I promise Fabian," she said. I looked at my shoes.

"Nina, I'm really sorry about this whole mess…between you and me. I just…Nina you're so special to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Those three days when you were trapped in the chamber from Senet, I was torn apart. I've only been away from you for two hours, and I feel like I've been stabbed in the chest fifty times. I don't blame you if you never forgave me. I pushed you to your limit," I said, more tears forming.

"Fabian, I couldn't never hate you, you know that right? I'm really sorry. Could we go back to way things were, and pretend this never happened?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Of course. Best friends?" I asked.

"Best friends," she said smiling. I felt my heart sink a little when she said best friends. I guess she didn't have feelings for me after all. We shared a tender embrace, and she exited my room. She left me with a feeling of satisfaction, but also disgust in myself for not telling her how I really felt about her.

_Nina's POV_

I rushed out of his room, not looking back. He just wanted to be best friends? I shrugged the thought away. No matter how much I loved Fabian, I would never let that ruin our friendship, because that's the only thing he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina and Fabian both feel unhappy. AWW! Fabina get back together! I still don't know what OOC means. Could someone PLEASE tell me! Thanks! Don't forget my contest! Thanks for reading, and review! NO FLAMMERS!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	8. All Fun N Games 'Til Someone Gets Hurt

**Hello! How's it going? Great, right? Anyway, time to do my review responses! YAY! **

**First, everyone who told me what OOC means, thanks! I'm not going to say thanks to everyone who just told me what it means. Just to the people who wrote something personal (:**

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: Haha, your reviews always make me laugh! I don't know why they're just always funny! Haha I'm so random, but yeah. **

**cookie8576: Thank you!**

**Fabina4190: Thanks so much! It does, doesn't it? Heheh**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: I try my best!**

**SadrianaCheaks: I know! It broke my heart to write it! **

**37KMV: Thanks!**

**kotaaa: Thanks for your support! :P**

**PeetaMellark15: Thanks! It will happen in good time, young one :P**

**Olivia5k5: I know. If only the author could control them… teeheehee :)**

**candycane2010: Thank you so much!**

**Okay, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Mara's POV<em>

I slowly walked up to Jerome's room. I was battling myself whether or not I should knock on the door. What would I say? Jerome, you're really sweet, but I haven't gotten over Mick yet. No, I was the one that kissed him. Hey Jerome, so when we kissed, your lips kind of tasted like fish and chips. What? Who says that to let a person down?

I was conflicted. It was plain and simple. I was, in all ways possible, conflicted. If I told Jerome I only wanted to be friends, it might turn him away from me for good. I really don't want that to happen. If I told him I needed time, he might get his hopes up for something that might not happen. If I told him that I liked him, and I would go out with him, he'd be happy, but then our friendship would be ruined. What to do, what to do?

After arguing with myself for ten minutes, I finally made my decision. I slowly lifted my hand up to Jerome's door, knocking very quietly. He answered rather quickly, much to my surprise. "Hi Jerome," I breathed. Let's see where this goes.

_Nina's POV_

I walked back to the beach alone. No Amber. No Fabian. Just me, myself, and I. I was still saddened with myself for letting Fabian call us friends. I wanted so much more. Apparently, that's not what he wanted. I wandered on the beach, walking along the shore, letting the waves crash against my feet. I was thinking about what Fabian said. I was so special to him. He feels like he's been stabbed in the chest when I'm away from him. Does that mean something?

My thoughts were interrupted when a guy came up to me. The way he looked at me made feel uncomfortable in my bikini. "Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Hi?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he said.

"I'm wearing sunglasses," I laughed.

"How about you let me take you to dinner, and then I can see those pretty eyes," he said. I felt this pit of disgust form in my stomach.

"Uh, I already have dinner plans…for the rest of my vacation. Sorry about that," I said walking past him. After I had gotten an inch away from him, he grabbed onto my arm forcefully and turned me around.

"Look, when I see something I want, I get it. Do you understand me? You're going to dinner with me tonight. Is that clear?" he asked his voice very hard. I was officially scared of this guy.

"No! I won't! Get away from me, please," I begged. He didn't let go. He pulled me closer to him and planted a sloppy wet kiss on my lips. I pushed him away causing him to stumble backwards. "Get off me!" I screamed. He got back up and started coming for me, when someone stopped him.

"She said get off her." I recognized that voice. It was Fabian.

"Who are you?" the guy snapped.

"Doesn't matter. Just get out of here!" he screamed.

"What happens if I don't?" Fabian punched him, right then and there. The guy fell backwards, but got up quickly. He swung at Fabian, but he dodged it and punched him again. The guy finally gave up and left us alone. In my head I was thinking, Fabian, you're my hero!

"Uh, thanks Fabian. That was really brave of you," I said. His beautiful eyes were sparkling.

"No problem. I didn't want to see you get hurt by that creep," he replied blushing. I wanted to go up and kiss him so badly. But he doesn't want to be anything but friends. "While we're here, do you want to go for another swimming lesson?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled. Since we were already in our swimsuits, all we had to do was get in the water.

"Do you still need me to hold your hand?" he laughed. I blushed in response.

"No. Something tells me I'll be fine," I sighed stepping into the water. He followed close behind. I guess to make sure I wouldn't chicken out, even though I think he knew it was just an act. When we were about chest deep in the water, things started to get interesting.

"Okay, put your head underwater," he commanded.

"What?"

"Put your head underwater," he repeated.

"I don't know if I could…" I might have been faking about being afraid of the water, but I really was scared of going underwater.

"Nina, I'll go under with you if it makes you feel better?" he took my hand and counted to three. "1-2-3!" And we started our descent.

The water felt good on my skin. It was warm, but not too warm. I could feel Fabian squeezing me hand. I smiled underwater. He always made me feel so safe and secure. I loved that about him. I loved him.

After a few seconds, we finally came to the surface. "Wow," I breathed. "That was such a rush! I've never felt this good in my life!" Fabian laughed at me. "Stop laughing. I used to hate going underwater!" I said smacking him.

"Okay, okay, I'm so very sorry," he laughed. We were silent for a moment, just enjoying the water, until he spoke up. "Hey Nina."

"Yeah?" Then, he splashed me. Water flew everywhere. It was actually kind of fun. I splashed him back, and we continued this for what seemed live ever. It was all fun and games until water flew in my eye. The salt burned so badly. I cried out in pain, "Ouch!"

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian said coming closer to me.

"Salt…it got in my eye," I said.

"Here, let me see," he said placing two fingers under my chin, lifting my head up so he could see. He looked deeply into my eye. I started getting worried when he wouldn't say anything.

"Is everything okay? You're starting to worry me," I said.

"Yeah, it's just…your eye," he whispered.

"What's wrong with me eye?" I laughed.

"Nothing, it's just a little red, that's all. It's also beautiful," he said. I looked at him with my good eye and he was blushing. I giggled a little. I must've sounded like an idiot.

"Hey Fabian, I bet I can hold my breath longer than you," I mocked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Ready go!" I shouted, and we both went underwater. I decided to trick him and go above water before he came up so I could get more air. It didn't work. He came up right as I was about to go back down. "You were going to cheat weren't you?" he laughed.

"Maybe," I smirked. We were silent for a few moments. We started to lean in until our lips touched, sending a million little sparks through my body. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Things started to get out of hand when I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I pulled away from his grasp. He frowned the slightest bit.

"Nina, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Fabian, I'm just confused, okay? I love you, but I don't know what I want. I thought I wanted us to get back together, but after that kiss…I don't know what I want," I sighed.

"I understand Nina. I love you, but I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry," he replied looking down. I simply nodded and swam away. Will love ever be easy?

* * *

><p><strong>AWW, confused Fabina. Will they ever get back together? And what'll happen between Jerome and Mara? Guess you'll have to wait. Review please! NO FLAMMERS!<strong>

**~Ginger**

**P.S. Be sure to check out Mystery Angle's first ever fanfic! It's great!  
><strong>


	9. Should've Seen It Coming

**Hey guys! No, I'm not giving up on this story! I just haven't updated it in a while that's all! Here are my review responses!**

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: No problem! Thanks!**

**Brianna McBride: Thanks! It's okay if you don't review (:**

**Mystery Angle: Thanks! And it was no problem!**

**candycane2010: Thank you! Haha! I don't have an overprotective brother, but I do have an overprotective father! I know what you mean! **

**Okay here's chapter 9! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

"You did what?" Amber screamed at me.

"I…kissed him?" I answered back.

"I can't even believe you!" Amber yelled. I had just told her what happened with Fabian. About the splash war, the breathing contest, and of course, the kiss.

"I'm confused. I thought you'd be happy," I said.

"I'm happy you guys kissed, but I know you said something afterward that COMPLETELY ruined it! So, what did you say?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I-"

"Was it something along the lines of, 'Fabian you're so sweet. Let's get back together,' or was it a turn down?" she asked interrupting me.

"I…um…"

"NINA!" screamed Amber.

"Alright, alright," I said giving up. "I said I loved him and I wanted to get back together before we kissed, but after we kissed I was confused," I said. Amber remained silent. She gave me a death glare.

"You said you love him and then said you were CONFUSED?" Amber started that sentence soft, but then her voice rose, which scared me!

"What was I supposed to do Amber?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know? GET BACK TOGETHER, MAYBE?" Amber Millington had officially lost her mind.

"Amber, I don't want to do that! We're obviously not meant for each other! We're just going to break up again! I don't want to go through that, okay?" I screamed equally as loud as Amber had gotten.

"Nina, I truly believe that you and Fabian are meant for each other. You guys don't see the way you look at each other. He has love filled in his when he sees you, and so do you. He immediately brightens up when you walk in the room, and you immediately brighten when he walks in the room. When I'm in a room with you guys, I can literally feel the romantic tension in the room. I'm not even kidding," Amber sighed.

"Amber, I'm sorry," I said touching her shoulder. "but if Fabian loved me, he'd tell me." I took in a deep breath of air before Amber continued her rant.

"Are you kidding me? You know Fabian, and that's not the kind of thing he would do. He's way too shy!" she exclaimed.

"Amber, please, just drop it. As much as it pains me to say it, Fabian and I will never be together. Just get that through your head and leave my relationships alone," I said calmly. Amber nodded glumly before exiting our room. I stared at myself in the mirror. Is this really what I thought my life would turn out to be like?

_Fabian's POV_

I sat on the beach, staring at the waves. I couldn't stop thinking about Nina. About our kiss. About what she said.

"I love you, but I'm confused," kept repeating over and over in my head. Even though she said it, I knew it wasn't true. I kissed her and she just wanted to let me down gently by saying she's confused. I knew it wasn't true, though. That just made me grow even sadder.

"Hey Fabes!" I heard someone say. I knew that voice all too well. "What's up?" Joy asked. She sat down next me in her really short shorts. I felt uncomfortable right away.

"H-Hi Joy," I said nervously as she clung to my arm, resting her head on my shoulder. She was sitting very close to me.

"So, I was thinking you and me could go on another date! How does that sound?" she asked.

"Look, Joy, I can't. I'm really sorry," I sighed, pushing her off me a little bit.

"Fabian, I say this because I care. Nina's moved on. She told me she doesn't like you anymore, and you're a big geek with no romantic aspects about you whatsoever. She also told me she's dating TJ now," she said. My face dropped. How could Nina lie about that? How could she say those things about me?

"You know what Joy, we should go on that date. You want to go scuba diving tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'd love to," she said before walking away. If Nina's moved on, maybe I should too.

_Nina's POV_

After Amber left, I laid down for a long needed nap after an emotional day. I was having a nightmare. I dreamed Fabian got swallowed up by some creature in the ocean, and I'd lost him forever. No matter how many times I tried to deny myself of my feelings for him, it never worked. I was thankfully awoken from nightmare by a knock on the door.

"Joy?" I asked when I saw the petite brunette at in front of my room.

"Hi Nina," she said, a hint of sarcasm floating through her voice. "May I come in?"

"Uh, I guess so. What do you need?" I asked hesitantly.

"I just wanted to tell you something. It's about Fabian," she said, and I immediately straightened up with intrigue.

"Fabian told me some things about you…" she trailed off.

"What kind of things?" I snapped.

"Just that your annoying and over dramatic. He also says you should put more makeup on and dress so that he can see more skin, because he likes that in girls. That's why we're now dating," she smiled. I glared at her, my eyes piercing right into her heart.

"What?" I asked sharply, tears building up in my green eyes.

"He's moved on Nina. It's time for you to move on too," she said before leaving my room. I guess it is true then. Now that he's happily moved on, maybe I should try to. Maybe I should change? Or maybe I should just try to get over him and myself. That would probably be the best thing to do.

As I slumped out of the room to go talk to TJ about my situation, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't stop thinking about the ways in which he supposedly asked Joy out. I should've seen it coming. It was only a matter of time before my heart would be broken once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! AWW, said chappy :( Poor Fabian and Nina. Both mislead by that bitch, Joy. I love making her a bitch though, so its all good. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! <strong>

**~Ginger**


End file.
